Love on Her Arm
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: During a trip to Gringotts, Hyacinthe Potter discovered she met her soulmate, William Weasley. Bill/Hyacinthe. female!Harry. Part of The Halloween Collection.
1. I

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, and mentions of Katie Bell/Original Male Character  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; female!Harry (Hyacinthe); het; soulmate; identifying soulmarks; age difference of eight years; underage marriage; bashing of Ron Weasley; bashing of Draco Malfoy; Hogwarts students are like sheep; lawsuits

 **Summary:** During a trip to Gringotts, Hyacinthe Potter discovered she met her soulmate, William Weasley.

* * *

 **Love on Her Arm  
** I: Love's Message

Turning her attention to the textbook, Hyacinthe Potter turned the Divination professor out. This lady was little more than a fraud. She was no more a seer than Hyacinthe was. Once this class was over, Hyacinthe was _so_ dropping it.

One of the reasons Hyacinthe took this class was to gain understanding about soulmates. There were rumors Professor Trelawney allowed students to scry for their soulmates. According to rumor, it was some kind exercise that involved a crystal ball and _a lot of time_. Everyone was born with the first words their soulmate would say to them. Like a number of people, Hyacinthe's Words was rather generic. _"See ya around."_

For all she knew Hyacinthe could have already met her soulmate. She couldn't think of someone who said that to her, but she really couldn't be sure. By taking Divinations, Hyacinth hoped she could _see_ who her soulmate was. Then she would know if she had already met them or not.

As Trelawney went on about something or another, Hyacinthe skimmed the textbook. Hopefully there was something about the soulmate scrying in here. For Hyacinthe, class passed rather slowly. She ignored the professor and she didn't bother to complete the tea exercise with the excuse of her inner eye being clouded. Trelawney bought the excuse.

When class was over, Hyacinthe sprint to Transfigurations. The sooner she talked to Professor McGonagall about dropping Divinations the better. She knew she should have taken Ancient Runes instead.

 **...**

While Hyacinthe was able to drop Divinations and pick up Ancient Runes, she continued to search for a way to see her soulmate. Every moment that wasn't spent on homework or Quidditch, Hyacinthe was in the library. By the end of the winter holidays, Hyacinthe read every book on Divinations available. There was no answer to be found.

Disheartened, Hyacinthe started to search for other ways to find out if she had met her soulmate. In May, she found her answer. There was a test available at Gringotts. For a fee, the goblins could perform some kind of test to find out if someone met their soulmate, and if they had, the name would be recorded.

With a plan in mind, Hyacinthe wrote the Dursleys'. There was no need for them to pick her up from King's Cross. After getting to the station, Hyacinthe was headed for The Leaky Caldron via muggle taxi. She would prefer to take the Knight Bus, but there was a chance someone could track her. Hyacinthe had no interest in returning to the Dursleys for the summer.

 **...**

A few weeks later, found Hyacinthe's plans changed. Sirius Black was declared innocent and granted full custody of Hyacinthe Dorea Potter. Instead of taking a muggle taxi, Sirius was happy to apparate to Diagon Alley directly, after dropping Hyacinthe's things off at his new apartment. While Hyacinthe had her test to take, Sirius had some busy to take care of. Hyacinthe entered the bank a few steps ahead of Sirius and quickly located an available teller.

"How can Gringotts be of service, young witch?" the goblin asked, his lips twisted into a sneer.

"I'd like to take an _Anima_ test," Hyacinthe answered, politely. It wouldn't do her well to be rude to the goblin.

"That'll be ten galleons," the goblin said.

Without a word, Hyacinthe sat the coins down on the counter.

"Somegoblin will be along to collect soon," the teller said, dismissing Hyacinthe. He collected the money and made notes on his parchment.

Since she had to wait, Hyacinthe headed over to the small lounge off to the side of the bank. She took a seat and she stared off at the nearest wall. Her thoughts drifted to this summer. Sirius was talking about taking to the Quidditch World Cup Final, which England was hosting. Due to his settlement from the Ministry of Magic, Sirius had plenty of money to spoil Hyacinthe with.

Several minutes later, a goblin came to collect Hyacinthe. The goblin didn't bother to introduce himself as he led Hyacinthe to a small office off of the side of the bank. Another goblin was seated behind the desk with a phial and parchment in front of him.

Hyacinthe took a seat and waited for the goblin to talk to her.

"Drink the potion," the seated goblin ordered with a sneer.

Picking up the phial, she removed the stopper before downing the potion. Like most potions, this one tasted horrible. It took a lot for Hyacinthe not to gag at the taste. Once she finished drinking the potion, Hyacinthe felt warm. She glanced at her right hand and her eyes widened. It was glowing gold.

"Congratulations, Miss Potter, you've met your soulmate," the goblin declared.

With her voice caught in her throat, Hyacinthe wasn't sure _how_ to react. She was overjoyed that she had met her soulmate, but at the same time she was crushed. She met her soulmate, but she didn't know who he was. There was a chance they would never properly meet.

The goblin pushed the parchment towards Hyacinthe. "Pick this up," he ordered.

Grabbing the parchment, Hyacinthe stared at it as writing started to appear before her eyes.

 _Heiress Hyacinthe Dorea Potter met her soulmate, William Arthur Weasley, on June 19, 1993, at King's Cross Station in London, England. Heiress Potter was twelve and Mister Weasley was twenty on the day they met._

William Weasley.

Off the top of her head, Hyacinthe couldn't think of a William Weasley. He was probably one of Ron's older brothers. Ron said his brothers were Bill and Charlie. Was William actually Bill?

Hyacinthe remembered Ron mentioning Bill was waiting at King's Cross with Mrs. Weasley. She couldn't remember meeting Bill. Hyacinthe remembered Mrs. Weasley's tears and hugs as she babbled about Ginny and the Chamber of Secrets.

It looked like Hyacinthe would be writing Ron soon. Hopefully he could tell her where Bill was.

Placing the parchment on the desk, Hyacinthe began to mentally compose the letter to Ron. There was no way she was going to mention Bill was her soulmate because she was sure would tell someone and that someone would tell Bill before she could.

The goblin picked up the parchment and looked over it. He muttered something as he made a few notes.

"Wait here," the goblin ordered as he stood up and exited the room.

Hyacinthe watched him. What was going on?

With a sigh, Hyacinthe focused her attention back on Ron and his family. She couldn't remember much about Bill expect he was Prefect and Head Boy, and he played Quidditch. To be honest, Ron didn't talk to much about his oldest brothers. He mentioned Bill and Charlie in passing, but he never _really_ talked about them.

The first person she would be telling would be Sirius. Hopefully he would be happy. There was a time or two when Sirius got misty eyed and looked ready to cry when Hyacinthe's age came up. He, probably, wasn't ready for her to be a teenager.

Awhile later the goblin came back into the room with Sirius following close behind. Sirius' eyes were looking a little misty. Hyacinthe hoped he wasn't _actually_ going to cry. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

Before taking a seat, Sirius picked up the piece of parchment and stared at it for a few seconds. He collapsed into the chair next to Hyacinthe, muttering to himself.

"You Potters have all the luck!" Sirius declared, setting the parchment down. "James met Lily on the boats." He smiled. "Lily's mark said _'Can I call you Lily-flower?'_ and James' said _'You can call me Miss Evans. We've only just met.'_ "

"I didn't know that," Hyacinthe whispered. She didn't know a lot about her parents. The Dursleys rarely mentioned them, and when they had it was all lies. People at Hogwarts made passing comments about her parents, but mostly comparing Hyacinthe to her parents. The professors didn't think she was living up to their legacy.

Sirius smiled fondly. "James was in love from that moment," he told her, "and Lily wasn't so easily convinced."

"I have sent word to Curse Breaker Weasley," the goblin announced, "and he should be here within the week." He quickly dismissed the pair from his office.

"What does that mean?" Hyacinthe asked as they walked out of the office.

"Bill Weasley is a Curse Breaker," Sirius explained. "He'll be moving back to London within the week."

"But why?"

Sirius sighed. "It's in the treaty with the goblins," he explained. "In event Gringotts discovers one of their employees has met their soulmate, the employee is transferred to be near the soulmate."

"That makes no sense," Hyacinthe shook her head.

"In our world, soulmate pairings are rare and honored."

Deciding not to say anything, Hyacinthe led her godfather to Flourish and Blotts. She had a lot of books to buy. There was a lot to learn about soulmates in the Wizarding World.

 **...**

The following Tuesday, Sirius made dinner arrangements at The Magic Lamp. According to Sirius' new house-elf Nala, The Magic Lamp was a high-class restaurant in Diagon Alley. The restaurant had a dress code, and Nala spent the afternoon getting Hyacinthe ready.

Under the house-elf's care, Hyacinthe was dressed in a set of emerald dress robes with long sleeves and gold trim along the neckline, sleeves, and bottom. Her hair was neatly styled a braided up-do. Before allowing Hyacinthe to escape, Nala gave her a golden bracelet and matching earrings. It was a jewelry set that belonged to Lily. In pure-blood customs, a witch only wore certain rings: her promise ring, her betrothal ring, her engagement, her wedding ring, her heiress ring, and her lady ring.

At the moment, Hyacinthe was too young for the lady ring and she doesn't have her heiress ring. The Potter Heiress Ring was missing, and a witch could not wear the heir ring.

Once Nala deemed Hyacinthe ready, the house-elf escorted her to the fireplace and instructed Hyacinthe on how to floo.

Taking a deep breath, Hyacinthe threw down the floo powder and said, "The Magic Lamp."

All too soon, Hyacinthe was spinning. Feeling dizzy, she closed her eyes. When she arrived, Hyacinthe found herself falling out of the fireplace. Instead of meeting the ground, she was caught.

With her cheeks burning, Hyacinthe glanced up at her savior. Her savior was a handsome wizard. She could feel his muscles. He was tall with tan skin. His red hair was pulled back in ponytail and he had blue eyes. He was dressed black dress robes with dragonhide boots and a fang earring.

"You already, miss?" he asked.

"Y-yes, thank you," Hyacinthe said, pushing herself away from his body. "When it comes to flooing, I'm a klutz."

Straightening out her dress robes, Hyacinthe turned and started to walk away. She was forced to stop when the wizard grabbed hold of her arm. Turning to look at him, Hyacinthe noticed he was little pale.

"Are you alright?" she asked. It was rude of him to grab her, but Hyacinthe didn't feel the need to be mean since he saved her from a face-plant.

The wizard opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Instead, he rolled up his left sleeve, showing his soulmark. _"Y-yes, thank you. When it comes to flooing, I'm a klutz."_

Shaking her head, Hyacinthe said, "It's not me. I've already met mine." To be kind, she rolled up her left sleeve and showed the stranger her soulmark. _'See ya around.'_

A sad look passed over the wizard's face. "He's lucky," he whispered.

Hyacinthe offered a weak smile before she headed over to the maitre d'hotel.

"The reservations are under Black," she said.

The man nodded and escorted Hyacinthe back to a private corner. The table was sat for three people, and there was a fruit tray on the table. While she waited, Hyacinthe ate the fruit. Where was Sirius?

Several minutes passed, and Sirius had yet to arrive. Hyacinthe was starting to grow impatient.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Sirius arrived to the table. He wore gray dress robes and a serious expression. He took a seat and waved the maitre d'hotel off.

"Sorry, I got held up," Sirius said. "Anything interesting happen before I arrive?"

"Not really," Hyacinthe replied. "I fell out of the floo and someone caught me. He thought I was his soulmate."

That caught Sirius' interest. "Really?"

Hyacinthe nodded.

"Red hair, blue eyes, fang earring?"

Blushing, Hyacinthe nodded. "Why?"

"I'll be right back," Sirius declared, leaping up from the table.

Hyacinthe watched him quickly leave the room. What was going on? With a sigh, Hyacinthe shook her head. If it was important, Sirius would tell her later. Instead she turned her attention to the menu. What sounded good?

A bit later, Sirius returned. He wore a large grin and he had a mischievous look in his eyes. Hyacinthe eyed him, but she didn't say anything.

"I have someone I want you to meet," Sirius announced, breaking the silence.

Hyacinthe turned her attention to her godfather.

Sirius motioned someone over. "Hyacinthe, I want you to meet William Weasley," he said as Hyacinthe's savior appeared.

Her face quickly turned red as Hyacinthe looked between her grinning godfather and her _soulmate_ , who offered her a kind smile.

"I prefer Bill," the redhead announced as he took a seat.

"H-hi," Hyacinthe stuttered. "Sorry about earlier."

Bill smiled, placing his hand on hers. "I'm just glad I found you," he whispered. "Do remember when we met – before?"

"Kinda," Hyacinthe answered. "Your mum was thanking for saving Ginny, again, and Percy wanted to leave."

Shaking his head, Bill said, "At your Words are memorable." He glanced at his arm where his Words were.

 **...**

After _officially_ meeting Bill, the pair spent hours getting to know each other. Bill was a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. He worked in Egypt, but he was happy to relocate to London for Hyacinthe. His career was on hold, and his job was boring, but it was worth to get to know Hyacinthe. Besides, he could return to Egypt in September, if he wanted.

Bill helped Hyacinthe with her summer homework and he recommended numerous books – mostly on Ancient Runes – and he helped Hyacinthe look into future careers. While being a Curse Breaker sounded like fun, Hyacinthe was thinking of teaching or writing. But there was no need to decide _now_. OWLs were next year.

Whenever they met, Sirius or Nala was present as Bill and Hyacinthe were in the "courting" phase of their relationship. While Mr. Weasley or Mrs. Weasley could work as chaperones, Bill hadn't informed his parents about Hyacinthe. No one outside of Sirius and Nala – and select goblins at Gringotts – knew Bill and Hyacinthe were soulmates.

 **...**

In August, Hyacinthe picked up her school supplies with Sirius and Katie Bell before rushing off to the Quidditch World Cup. Hyacinthe and Sirius were invited to join Minister Fudge in the Top Box. Hyacinthe managed to secure an extra ticket for Katie. While she wanted to invite Bill, she wasn't ready for everyone to know about their relationship. So, after discussing it with Sirius, Hyacinthe invited her friend from the Quidditch Team.

Hyacinthe didn't play much attention to the game. She was too busy looking over at Bill. She didn't know he was going to in the Top Box. He was seated a few seats away, between Charlie and Ginny.

The Irish Team won the game, and Hyacinthe left the Top Box with Katie and Sirius. There wasn't much to stay and celebrate. It was a good game. Since they weren't staying the night, Sirius took the girls back to the London apartment.

The next morning _The Daily Prophet_ 's front page had an image of the Dark Mark in the sky and a story about the Death Eater attack after the Quidditch Match.

After the Quidditch World Cup, Bill spent as much time as possible with Hyacinthe. She was returning to Hogwarts soon. There was some kind of tension in apartment. Hyacinthe knew there was something both Bill and Sirius were keeping from her.

 **...**

On the thirty-first of August, Sirius and Bill sat Hyacinthe down. Sirius looked uneasy and Bill was concerned.

"There's something special happening at Hogwarts this year," Sirius began awkwardly. "It's the Triwizard Tournament."

Between Sirius and Bill, they explained Hogwarts was hosting the Tournament and the rules.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hyacinthe asked. None of the students were supposed to know about the Tournament, yet Sirius and Bill were telling her _all_ about it.

Sirius shook his head and sighed. "I think you'll be competing," he answered.

"Why would I do that?" Hyacinthe demanded. "I have _eternal_ fame and glory, and I'm plenty rich."

"We think someone else will enter you," Bill explained.

Hyacinthe's blood ran cold at the announcement. That made perfect sense. With her luck at Hogwarts, it made sense she would be forced to compete in a deadly tournament.

" _We_ have a plan," Sirius announced.

"What?"

" _If_ you are entered into the Tournament," Sirius began, "then you and Bill are bonding. As a newly wed witch, you'll be excused."

Hyacinthe bit her lip. Their solution was marriage? She was _too young_ to get married, and she was too young for sex. Her face flushed at the thought. She hadn't even _kissed_ Bill yet, and here Sirius was discussing _marriage_.

"Cin," Bill whispered, drawing Hyacinthe's attention, "it's the only solution." He shook his head. " _I'm_ not willing to risk your safety. While I'm sure you can compete and do fine, I _can't_ loose you." He took a deep breath. "I _do_ want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Her face heated at his words and Hyacinthe smiled. "Okay," she whispered, leaning into Bill's side.

 **...**

The next day, Hyacinthe boarded the Hogwarts Express. She shared a compartment with Ron, Hermione, and Katie. Sure enough, none of them knew about the Tournament. Hyacinthe said nothing about it.

Time at Hogwarts passed quickly. Hyacinthe focused on her classes. In the evening she could call Sirius and Bill on her mirror. She usually spoke to Sirius. When she had the time, Hyacinthe wrote letters to Bill, telling him things about her day.

Before she knew it, October came. On the thirtieth, the students of Beauxbatons and the students of Durmstrang arrived.

Then Halloween came.

 **...**

When Hyacinthe entered the Gryffindor Tower, she rushed passed everyone in the common room and took the steps two at a time. The dorm room was empty. Hyacinthe dove onto her bed and pulled the mirror out from under her pillow.

"Sirius!" she called at the mirror.

A moment later, her godfather's face appeared in the mirror.

"It happened!" Hyacinthe told Sirius before he could even open his mouth. "I'm the fourth Champion."

Sirius' face hardened. "We'll be there within the hour," he announced before disappearing.

With shaking hands, Hyacinthe dropped the mirror. It was happening. She was bonding with Bill tonight. As Hyacinthe took a few deep breaths, the door opened and Hermione entered the dorm.

"Ron's mad," Hermione said, taking a seat next to Hyacinthe.

"It'll just get worse," Hyacinthe said, shaking her head. Once he found out she was his eldest brother's soulmate, his head was going to explode.

Hermione looked at her friend.

"I met my soulmate," Hyacinthe announced as she hopped off of her bed. She pulled out her wand. A few charms later, her belongings were packing themselves into her .

"Congratulations!" Hermione said.

"Thanks," Hyacinthe said with a tight smile. "We're bonding. Tonight."

Hermione's eyes widened.

Hyacinthe's shook her head. "It's the only way to get me _out_ of the Tournament."

"Am I invited?" Hermione asked.

A gentle smile crossed Hyacinthe face. "Of course," she replied.

* * *

This fanfiction story is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are all related to a Halloween-themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Full-length - Eight chapters  
Prompts: Beads, candy corns, crystal balls, masks, and pumpkins.

* * *

 **The Halloween Collection of 2015  
** One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


	2. II

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, and mentions of Katie Bell/Original Male Character  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; female!Harry (Hyacinthe); het; soulmate; identifying soulmarks; age difference of eight years; underage marriage; bashing of Ron Weasley; bashing of Draco Malfoy; Hogwarts students are like sheep; lawsuits

 **Summary:** The night of their bonding has come. Hyacinthe and Bill will be bound by magic.

* * *

 **Love on Her Arm  
** II: Love Between Them

She had never thought much about her wedding. As a child, Hyacinthe Potter didn't daydream about her wedding or even the man she would marry. Her daydreams revolved around her parents or the Dursleys loving her or someone coming to take her away from them. To be honest, leaving the Dursleys was her childhood dream.

Hyacinthe Potter saw that dream fulfilled this passed summer when her godfather, Sirius Black, took custody of her. Sirius took her away from the Dursleys, and he had endless stories about her parents, mostly her dad.

Releasing a sigh, Hyacinthe turned in the mirror. Thanks to Nala, the wedding dress fit. According to Sirius and the photographs, Hyacinthe's wedding dress was her mom's first. Wearing her mom's wedding dress made it feel as though her parents were there with her.

"You ready?" Hermione Granger asked, poking her head in on Hyacinthe.

"Almost," she replied, staring at her reflection. She didn't recognized the person she was seeing. The person staring back at her didn't look like Hyacinthe Dorea Potter.

"You look beautiful," Hermione whispered, staring at her friend's reflection.

"I think I have everything," Hyacinthe said, turning away from the mirror. "My something old," her mom's wedding dress, "my something new," the silver heels Nala picked out, "my something blue," a pair of sapphire earrings from Sirius, "and my something borrowed," the diamond bracelet from Hermione.

With a deep breath, Hyacinthe walked out the door. Her wedding was starting.

The wedding was planned by Sirius, Bill, and Nala – mostly Nala. The house-elf knew what she was doing. It was small and simple. Sirius Black was walking her down the alley. Charlie Weasley was standing next to Bill. Hermione was the maid of honor. Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley and Rubeus Hagrid were the witnesses, and Remus Lupin was overseeing the ceremony.

Bill's parents weren't invited. As much as Hyacinthe liked Mrs. Weasley, she knew the woman wouldn't approve. She would _insist_ that Hyacinthe was too young to marry. Percy wasn't in attendance. He was invited, but he couldn't be bothered since he was too busy working. Like his parents, Ron wasn't invited either, and like his mother, he wouldn't approve of the marriage, but for a different reason. Ron _wanted_ Hyacinthe for himself. He wanted to marry her simply to become Lord Potter and to become rich and famous.

To clear her head of thoughts of Ron Weasley, Hyacinthe glanced around. The wedding was taking place behind Hagrid's hut. The half-giant was thrilled to help with the wedding, and he was even happier to be in attendance.

The lot behind the hut had the grass trimmed and lights placed evenly on the ground, outlining the path to Bill. There were several pumpkins around, some growing and some carved to be jack-o-lanterns.

While Hyacinthe hadn't given much thought to her wedding, she never thought pumpkins would be present. But she wouldn't change it. It was perfect.

Hyacinthe found Sirius waiting for her. He was busy crying into a handkerchief and muttering to himself. Rolling her eyes fondly, Hyacinthe wrapped an arm around his waist. She was willing to bet Sirius was crying about her growing up to fast or something. At the sight of her, Sirius started crying harder and he wrapped an arm around Hyacinthe in return.

"Pull it together, Sirius," Hyacinthe whispered. "You can cry all you want _after_ you've handed me over to Bill."

Wiping his tears away, Sirius nodded. He unwrapped his arm and offered to her instead. Hyacinthe looped her arm through his with a smile.

A moment later, Hermione was walking down the aisle a large smile on her face. The second reached Remus, Bill, and Charlie, Sirius escorted Hyacinthe down the aisle. As she walked down the aisle, Hyacinthe was staring at Bill, taking his reactions and expressions. He looked _happy_. When Sirius and Hyacinthe reached Bill and the others, they stopped.

"Wands?" Remus said, holding his hands out.

As Sirius was Hyacinthe over to Bill, he handed Remus a silver Marriage Wand. Charlie handed over a gold Marriage Wand. Since Bill and Hyacinthe were soulmates, they were bonding. A bonding ceremony used a set of Marriage Wands. The female Marriage Wand was silver and the male was gold. A Marriage Wand had the person's name embedded on it. Once the bond was complete, the Wands would light up and unite, signifying their magic was merging together and finalizing the bond.

Hyacinthe and Bill's Marriage Wands were slender and about fifteen inches long. The handles had both of their names in cursive writing and they seemed to glow. Remus held the two Wands carefully.

"Are we ready?" he asked, looking at the couple.

Bill and Hyacinthe looked at each other. "I'm ready," Bill answered. "You?"

"Yes, I am," Hycainthe nodded.

"In the name of Merlin's Holy Light," Remus began, "we are gathered here to bring forth these two soulmates together in a magical bond to become one."

Hyacinthe reached out to hold grasp Bill's hand. Bill took her hand, and he affectionately squeezed it.

"In the spirit all things good," Remus continued, "William Arthur Weasley, do you promised to uphold all things sacred and right by Hyacinthe Dorea Potter until death?"

Bill turned to look at Hyacinthe. "Yes, I do," he said.

"Hyacinthe Dorea Potter, do you promise to uphold all things sacred and right by William Arthur Weasley until death?"

Hyacinthe swallowed and stared into Bill's eyes. "Yes, I do," she said.

"William Arthur Weasley, it is your duty to protect, provide, and support Hyacinthe Dorea Potter from all dangers and trials, to shelter her and keep her close until death. Do you honor this?"

"Yes."

"Hyacinthe Dorea Potter, it is your duty to care, support, and follow William Arthur Weasley through all the dangers and trials, to remain sheltered by him and remain close until death. Do you honor this?"

"I do."

"Rings?" Remus asked, moving the Marriage Wands to one hand.

Hermione and Charlie both handed over one ring. Bill and Sirius had selected a set of rings from the Potter Vault.

"William, repeat after me: With this ring I bond with thee forevermore until the day we part or until death."

Bill nodded. He rubbed his thumb over Hyacinthe's knuckles. "With this ring, I with bond thee forevermore until the day we part or until death," he said, sliding the ring onto Hyacinthe's finger. The ring had a platinum band with two diamonds on either side of the princess-cut sapphire.

"Ready Hyacinthe?" Remus asked.

She nodded.

"With these ring I bond with thee forevermore until the day we part or until death," Hyacinthe said, sliding the ring onto Bill's finger. Bill's ring had a platinum band with a small sapphire and diamonds.

"In the name of Merlin's Holy Light, I hereby pronounce William Arthur Weasley and Hyacinthe Dorea Potter as one, bonded forevermore. You may kiss."

Bill leaned in and kissed Hyacinthe, which she happily returned. A few tears slid down her cheeks. As they kissed, the Marriage Wands lifted up from Remus hand. White and gold sparks from the tips, signifying the bond between Bill and Hyacinthe.

* * *

This fanfiction story is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are all related to a Halloween-themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Full-length - Eight chapters  
Prompts: Beads, candy corns, crystal balls, masks, and pumpkins.

* * *

 **The Halloween Collection of 2015  
** One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


	3. III

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, and mentions of Katie Bell/Original Male Character  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; female!Harry (Hyacinthe); het; soulmate; identifying soulmarks; age difference of eight years; underage marriage; bashing of Ron Weasley; bashing of Draco Malfoy; Hogwarts students are like sheep; lawsuits

 **Summary:** Now bonded, Bill and Hyacinthe had some important people to tell.

* * *

 **Love on Her Arm  
** III: Love to Announce

The morning after her wedding, Hyacinthe Potter found she didn't feel any different. She thought she would have, but she felt the same. Well one thing felt different. Her left hand felt weird. Hyacinthe wasn't use to wearing a ring.

Hyacinthe dressed in some muggle clothes and headed down to the common room with Hermione. Ginny Weasley greeted Hyacinthe a tackling hug and squeal, which drew some attention.

"I'm _so_ excited," Ginny gushed with a grin. "I _finally_ have an older sister."

Hyacinthe returned Ginny's hug. Her heart skipped a heart. In marrying Bill, she gained an entire family. She knew Ginny, the twins, and Charlie welcomed her into the family, but she didn't know about the others. While Mrs. Weasley was sure to be disappointed, Hyacinthe hoped she was eager to have her in the family.

Ginny looped her arms through both Hermione's and Hyacinthe's and led them out of the common room. There was practically a skip in Ginny's step as they headed down to the Great Hall.

Hyacinthe ignored the icy stares that greeted her in the Great Hall as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Ginny sat next to Hyacinthe with Hermione across from them. The three girls started to serve themselves, ignoring the stares. Both Hermione and Ginny had learned to ignored them after being friends with Hyacinthe.

"So, what name are you and Bill using?" Hermione asked.

"Potter," Ginny replied, picking up her peppermint tea. "The Ancient and Noble House of Potter is a Sacred House, and the name needs to be continued. So, Bill is expected to take the Potter name."

Hermione nodded. She didn't know much about pure-blood families.

Hyacinthe smiled. She already knew Bill would be taking her name. There was a chance Sirius would gifted them with the Black name as well. After twelve years in Azkaban and fighting a war before that, Sirius knew there was a chance he couldn't have children.

The three exchanged small talk as they ate. They didn't speak of Hyacinthe's wedding or marital status. Instead they focused on classes, homework, and their Sunday plans.

Fred and George arrived, and they sat down on either side of Hermione. "Morning sis, morning sis, and morning sis," they greeted the three girls.

Hyacinthe watched her best friend's reaction. Hermione looked pleased to be included in the category of sister. As her best friend, Hyacinthe knew Hermione was had a pair of older siblings from her father's first marriage, and she was raised as an only child, often wishing for a sibling close in age.

 **...**

After breakfast, Hyacinthe wondered up to her dorm and she started working on her homework. Hermione and Ginny joined her within an hour. Hyacinthe had some time to kill before Sirius and Bill showed up to _formally_ withdraw her the Triwizard Tournament.

After her withdrawal, Bill was taking Hyacinthe to the Burrow to break the news to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hyacinthe was most nervous about visiting Bill's parents. While she had met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and she got along with them both, she didn't know how they were going to react. She half-expected Mrs. Weasley to banish her from the Burrow, despite Ginny's reassurances that wouldn't happen.

To be honest, Hyacinthe didn't even care what Ron and Percy thought. Hyacinthe knew her friendship with Ron was over – or at least _she_ considered it to be over. Back in first year, Hyacinthe considered Ron to be a close friend, but something in him changed in second year, around the time Hyacinthe was labeled the Heir of Slytherin.

That change was a dark possessive over Hyacinthe. Ron kept most people away from her and tried to monopolize her time. Ron even tried to shut Hermione out after she was petrified, but Hyacinthe didn't let him.

After Ron's reaction the night before, Hyacinthe was excepting the worse from him. If he was jealous about her being in the Triwizard Tournament, then he wouldn't react well when he learned she was soulmates with Bill and they were bonded.

From her research over the summer, Hyacinthe understood that romantic soulmate were uncommon in the Wizarding World. It was even rarer for the couple to bond. In every generation, there less than ten soulmate pairs that ended up bonding.

There were numerous reasons for this. The main reason had to be with the Wizarding World being stuck in the Elizabethan Era. Queen Elizabeth was the first monarch to marry her soulmate, which started to set a trend. In the Muggle World, it was common for soulmates to marry _if_ they were romantically involved.

Since the Wizarding World was stuck in the Elizabethan Era, arranged marriages were normal. Pure-bloods were more likely to marry a distant cousin than their soulmate.

"I'm curious," began Ginny, her face turning red, "what're your Words?" By the time she asked the question, Ginny's face was bright red.

Words and Soulmarks were private, and in the Wizarding World it was impolite to ask.

Without a word, Hyacinthe rolled up her left sleeve. _See ya around._

"That's hardly romantic," Hermione stated.

"How did you and Bill meet then?" Ginny asked, shoving her homework out the way as she laid down on Hyacinthe's bed.

"It's a weird story," Hyacinthe answered. "We met twice, technically." Shaking her head, she continued, "The first was after the Chamber. Your mom was busy hugging me and Percy wanted to leave. While Percy ushered everyone out, Bill called to me."

She paused for a minute, unsure how to continue. "After third year, I took an _Anima_ test at Gringotts. Because of some treaty, Bill was brought back to London, and Sirius arranged dinner." Her face started turn red. "The second time we met, Bill caught me exiting the floo."

Hermione started to laugh. It was no secret that Hyacinthe was horrible at flooing.

A look of realization crossed Ginny's eyes. "That explains why Bill hung around fireplaces," she said.

Hyacinthe's smiled, her face continuing to heat up.

 **...**

Before lunch, Hyacinthe found herself checking her trunk. There was a chance she would be leaving Hogwarts today, so she was packed and ready to go. While she was packed on Halloween, she waned to double and triple check everything. If the judges refused to recognize her bonding, then Sirius and Bill were removing her from Hogwarts and taking the judges to court over the Tournament. Clearly the Tournament was as safe as promised.

Hyacinthe spent lunch with Hermione, Ginny, and Katie Bell. Hyacinthe filled her friend in on the latest events, including her bonding. Katie was excited for her friend, and she was a little hurt not to be included in the ceremony, but she understood. Hermione was Hyacinthe's best friend and Ginny was Bill's sister.

Just as she was leaving the Great Hall, Hyacinthe witnessed Sirius and Bill arrive. Sirius headed for Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and Bill headed to the Gryffindor table. Most of the student were staring at Bill, including the Beauxbatons girls.

Bill greeted his siblings, including Ron, before taking a seat next to Ginny. Hyacinthe was on the other side of Ginny. They weren't going to _publicly_ announce their bonding for another day or two. Bill's parents needed to be told, and there might be other family to inform.

"Miss Potter, you're needed in the headmaster's office," Professor McGonagall said, stopping next to Hyacinthe at the Gryffindor table.

Hyacithe got up with a nod. She followed the Deputy Headmistress to the Headmaster's Tower with Bill following her.

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of the gargoyle. "Candy corn," she said. The gargoyle leapt aside.

The three rode the stairs up to the top of the tower in silence. Professor McGonagall didn't bother knocking on the door, she just opened it and stepped inside with Hyacinthe and Bill behind her. Inside the office, Headmaster Dumbledore was seated behind his desk with Headmistress Maxime and Highmaster Karkaroff. Seated on either side of the headmasters and headmistress were the other Tournament judges, Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman. Sirius Black was seated next to an empty chair.

Without a word, Hyacinthe took the seat next to her godfather and Bill stood behind her chair.

"What is the meeting about, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hyacinthe's participation in this blasted Tournament," Sirius answered, crossing his arms and leveling a glare at the judges.

"As per the rules," began Crouch, "Miss Potter must compete."

Sirius turned to glare at the man. He had a personal hatred of Crouch. The man had refused to grant Sirius a trail because everyone _already knew_ he was guilty. "Hyacinthe is fourteen," Sirius stated, "and since she is underage, she put have my permission to compete. I refuse to grant permission."

Hyacinthe remained quiet through the exchange. She was confused, but she trusted Sirius and Bill. Knowing them, they had a plan.

"Sirius, I'm fear there is no way for Miss Potter to be removed from the Tournament," Dumbledore announced, cutting off Sirius and Crouch's argument.

A smirk crossed Sirius' face. "Actually there is," he stated. "Last night, Hyacinthe bonded with her soulmate."

A look of shock crossed each judge's face and Professor McGonagall looked stunned.

"As a newly bonded witch," Sirius began, "Hyacinthe is _excused_ from the Tournament."

"That only work if both Miss Potter and her alleged husband remove her," Crouch said, his voice growing louder.

Hyacinthe lifted her chip up and she straightened her back. "It's _Lady_ Potter," she stated. She lifted her left hand and showed the judges her ring.

Behind her, Bill leaped forward, crowding Hyacinthe's personal space. "We don't want Hyacinthe competing," he stated, presenting his matching ring.

Dumbledore stared at the rings. "Congratulations, Lord-Consort and Lady Potter," he said with a smile. There was a familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's eye. "As a married witch, I'm afraid Lady Potter will no longer be welcome to _live_ in the castle."

Sirius nodded. "She'll be commuting."

"Further arrangements will need to be made with Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore stated.

Without another word, Sirius and Bill escorted Hyacinthe from the office.

 **...**

That evening, Bill apparated Hyacinthe and himself to the Burrow. He owled ahead to notify his parents he was bringing "someone special" to dinner. Hyacinthe found she preferred apparation to floo and portkeys.

Bill led Hyacinthe to the backdoor and he knocked. A moment later, the door was opened by Mrs. Weasley. She started babbling about Bill's letter as she hugged him. When her attention switched to Hyacinthe, Mrs. Weasley froze.

"William Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, turning back to her eldest child. "Hyacinthe Potter is _too young_ for you." Her hands were on her hips as she glared at her son.

Mr. Weasley appeared the moment he heard his wife's yelling. Like his wife, Mr. Weasley was excepting someone close to Bill's age, not Ron's friend. "Come in," he said, cutting his wife off. "Molly, I'm sure there's a _perfectly legal_ reason Bill brought Hyacinthe."

Bill and Hyacinthe were ushered into the living room. The pair sat down on a couch together.

"Mom, dad," Bill began, "I would like you to meet my soulmate, Hyacinthe."

Bill's parents froze at the announcement. _That_ was not what they were expecting.

Hyacinthe turned red when Mrs. Weasley's gaze fell on her. "When did you meet?" she asked.

Sighing, Bill shook his head. "Hyacinthe met me after the Chamber fiasco," he replied.

Both of Bill's parents froze and turned pale. The family didn't talk about the Chamber because of what it did to Ginny. The Chamber and that blasted dairy changed Ginny. She went from a sweet and friendly girl to a hardened and guarded girl.

"Then I met Hyacinthe back in July," Bill finished.

"When you came home?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She remembered Bill's sudden arrival, a few weeks early. One day he was normal, and the next he was _overjoyed_.

Nodding, Bill reached for Hyacinthe's hand.

"There's more, Mrs. Weasley," Hyacinthe said.

"Call me Molly, dear," Bill's mom ordered.

Hyacinthe blushed and nodded.

"We're bonded," Bill announced. He pulled the Marriage Wands out of his inner robe pocket. "Before you say anything, let us explain," he added, staring at his mom.

Molly glared at her son. There better be _a damn_ good reason Bill bonded with his soulmate who was _fourteen_.

"Someone entered me in the Triwizard Tournament," Hyacinthe stated. "Bonding was the only way to get me _out_."

Arthur paled at the mention of the Tournament. It was all the talk at the Ministry, including the arrival of dragons for the First Task at the end of the month.

Molly sighed and shook her head. "I knew that blasted Tournament was bad news," she declared.

* * *

This fanfiction story is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are all related to a Halloween-themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Full-length - Eight chapters  
Prompts: Beads, candy corns, crystal balls, masks, and pumpkins.

* * *

 **The Halloween Collection of 2015  
** One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


	4. IV

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, and mentions of Katie Bell/Original Male Character  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; female!Harry (Hyacinthe); het; soulmate; identifying soulmarks; age difference of eight years; underage marriage; bashing of Ron Weasley; bashing of Draco Malfoy; Hogwarts students are like sheep; lawsuits

 **Summary:** When Hyacinthe returns to school, the time to announce her bonding to Bill approaches.

* * *

 **Love on Her Arm  
** IV: Love to Show

When she returned to the castle on Monday, Hyacinthe Potter found she was greeted with glares and sneers by the students of Hogwarts. It would appear they thought she was still competing in the blasted Triwizard Tournament. A smirk crossed Hyacinthe's face. It was only a matter of time until the truth came out.

After all, she was newly wed woman and she withdrew from the Tournament to focus on her family. Either she nor Bill had plans for children until she graduated, but that wasn't anyone's business – unless they were family, but only select few in the family's opinions matter. Besides both Molly's and Sirius' opinions matched Bill and Hyacinthe's: no children anytime soon.

Molly was overjoyed with the addition to the family. She loved Hyacinthe and she was now an _official_ member of the Weasley clan. Molly was busy sewing and knitting away. Hyacinthe had a feeling she would get more than one Weasley jumper for Christmas that year.

Hermione and Ginny saved Hyacinthe a spot at the Gryffindor table, which she slid into.

"How'd it go?" asked Ginny, eagerly bouncing in her spot.

"Very well," Hyacinthe answered as she served herself some food. "Your mum was thrilled."

"Told you!" declared Ginny with a grin.

Hyacinthe smiled fondly at the younger girl.

"Who's next?" Hermione asked, glancing up from _The Daily Prophet_.

"I don't know," Hyacinthe replied with a frown. "Bill and I need to talk it over."

Silence fell between them as the three girls ate breakfast. When they finished, they parted ways. Ginny headed to Transfiguration with the rest of the third years while Hermione and Hyacinthe headed outside for Herbology.

"This is gonna be a long class," Hyacinthe groaned when she found icy glares from the Hufflepuff.

Hermione nodded. "I'm with you," she promised.

Hyacinthe shot her best friend a graceful smile. She did have Hermione to count on.

 **...**

Herbology was indeed a long class. The Hufflepuff students glared at Hyacinthe while Professor Sprout treated her with indifference. Clearly, Hufflepuff wasn't happy with Hyacinthe. To be honest, she didn't care. This was their problem. Hyacinthe was sure opinions and attitudes would change when they found out she was bonded and no longer competing.

One thing Hogwarts had taught her was opinions changed. This was second year all over again. Of course, no one would apologize and everyone would pretend this never happened.

Hagrid kept a close eye on Hyacinthe during Care of Magical Creatures. After attending her bonding, he was extra friendly. Hagrid beamed at Hyacinthe all class, and he assigned extra detentions to Slytherins for their snide remarks.

Hyacinthe dragged Hermione and Ginny down to the kitchens for lunch, wanting to avoid a major of the school. Hermione was horrified at the sight of all the house-elves. At first she wouldn't eat because the food was made using _slave labor_ , but she changed her mind with house-elves started getting depressed.

The rest of the day passed quickly. When Ancient Runes ended, Hyacinthe headed to Professor McGonagall's office. It was time for her to floo home. For the time being, she and Bill were living with Sirius in separate bedrooms. Hyacinthe liked the arrangement. She wasn't ready to share a bed with Bill, and she wasn't ready to _think_ about having sex with him. Just the thought made Hyacinthe blush like a tomato.

 **...**

The week passed in the same manner. Hyacinthe hung out with Hermione and Ginny at meals and between classes. Most of the students were shunning her, and Hyacinthe didn't talk to anyone trying to figure out how she entered the Tournament.

One thing Hyacinthe found odd were her old roommates. None of them seemed to notice her disappearance from the dorm room. Hermione missed her, but they saw each other every day. Hyacinthe spent Saturday with Bill and Sirius, and she returned to the castle on Sunday to work on her homework with Hermione.

 **...**

When Hyacinthe arrived to school on Friday morning, she was greeted with numerous _Support Cedric Diggory, the Real Hogwarts Champion_ badges. She was mildy surprised when the badges changed to _Potter Stinks_. It seemed nearly every student was wearing one. The Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins made a point of showing their badges off to Hyacinthe.

At the sight of them, Hyacinthe said and did nothing. She simply ignored the badges. However, she would be telling Sirius and Bill about the badges. There had to be something they could do about them. Did these badges count as slander?

Hyacinthe spent History of Magic reading the textbook. There was no point in listening to Professor Binns. He had the same lesson plan year after year – he gave the same lectures to fourth years each year. Bill handed Hyacinthe his OWL study guide and copies of his notes, which he bought off a Ravenclaw.

So, Hyacinthe spent her time studying for the OWL exam and her end of the year exam. Despite Hermione's instincts, she joined Hyacinthe. Hermione felt the need to listen to the professor and dutiful take notes, but Hyacinthe's method was easier and it would cause the same amount of stress.

After History of Magic came Charms, where they learned the Summoning Charm. Hermione successfully performed the charm first before trying to help Hyacinthe. Without Ron around, Hermione spent her time helping her friend and trying to master the charm. It was less stressful.

Hermione felt a little bad at abandoning Ron, but he wasn't a good friend. He never listened when Hermione told him to do his homework and he always tried to copy hers at the last minute. Honestly, Hermione felt more like Ron's keeper than a friend. Besides, Hermione was more Hyacinthe's friend than Ron's. Hermione tolerated Ron because he was Hyacinthe's friend.

After another lunch spent in the kitchens, Hermione and Hyacinthe headed to the dudgeons for Potions. They arrived early and waited next to the classroom door.

"Well, well," came the voice of Draco Malfoy, "it's Potty and her pet Mudblood."

Hyacinthe's hands balled into fists, but she didn't bother turning to Malfoy. She found nothing irritated the blonde than ignoring him.

"Hey, Potter," called Pansy Parkinson, "do you like our badges?"

Malfoy and Parkinson continued to call insults at Hermione and Hyacinthe. It was getting harder for Hyacinthe to ignore them.

"– after all, Diggory is the _real_ Champion," Malfoy said. "That's why I made these badges."

That caught Hyacinthe's attention. So, Malfoy created the badges. At least she knew who to sue. There had to be a way it was legal to sue him and his parents. Hyacinthe would have Sirius look into it. One of his favorite pastimes was annoying his family _and_ other pure-bloods, and this would allow him to do both.

After the comment about making the badges, Hyacinthe found it easier to ignore Malfoy.

"Are you even listening to me, Potter?" Malfoy demanded, his face starting to turn red in anger. "You should listen to your superiors."

"You're not my superior," Hyacinthe snapped, glaring at the blonde. Malfoy would never be superior than her in _any_ way. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Malfoy turned redder. "You'll change your tone when _I'm_ Lord Black," he taunted.

Hyacinthe raised an eyebrow. Malfoy would never be Lord Black. The title would pass to Hyacinthe and Bill if Sirius didn't have a child of his own.

A smirk crossed Malfoy's face. "When I'm Lord Black you'll be warming my bed," he declared.

Hyacinthe glared. "I'll never be a mistress," she said.

"You won't get much of a say in it, Potter," Malfoy taunted. "After all there are numerous _potions_ I can use to control you."

Her fists tightened as Hyacinthe listened to him. Those potions were illegal.

"Watch what you say, _Blank_!" snapped Hermione.

Students in the hallway gasped, their eyes darting between Hermione and Malfoy. That was a worse insult that Mudblood. Blanks were people without soulmates.

"You filthy little Mudblood," Malfoy yelled in rage. His face twisted into a look of hatred. He pulled his wand.

Around him, his fellow Slytherins also pulled their wands. Hermione and Hyacinthe drew their wands.

Malfoy pointed his wand at Hermione and Hyacinthe and shot a spell followed by the rest of the Slytherins.

Hyacinthe cast her strongest Shield Charm while Hermione cast other defensive spells. Despite their efforts, a few spells made it through their defense.

A moment later, the door banged open and Professor Snape was glaring at the students. His eyes narrowed at his Slytherins before trailing over to Hermione and Hyacinthe.

"Potter, Granger," he snapped, "what are you doing? That'll be twenty points from Gryffindor, each."

Hyacinthe glared at the professor. "Malfoy cast the first spell," she said. "I only cast a Shield Charm."

"Detention, Ms. Potter," Professor Snape said, "this Saturday after dinner."

Hyacinthe said nothing. There was _no way_ she was serving that detention.

"P-professor, I need to go the hospital wing," Hermione said, drawing everyone's attention. Her front teeth were rapidly growing and her skin was covered in boils.

"Why?" demanded Snape. "There's nothing wrong with you, Ms. Granger."

Hyacinthe glared at the professor. That was it! She was _so_ done with this class.

Snape stepped aside and the students started filing in. Malfoy shot a smirk at Hyacinthe and Hermione.

"Come on," Hyacinthe said, wrapping an arm around her friend, "let's go." Without another word, she walked away from the classroom, leading her friend to the hospital wing.

 **...**

Madam Pomfrey started working on Hermione the moment they entered the hospital wing. She started by giving Hermione a potion for the boils. While Hermione drank the potions, Madam Pomfrey fussed over Hyacinthe, running a Diagnostic Charm that had her eyebrows raising.

"Why, when were you married, _Lady_ Potter?" the medi-wtich asked.

Hyacinthe blushed. "Halloween night," she answered.

"After the Feast?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Hyacinthe nodded with a smile, "I won't be competing."

"Who's the lucky young man?"

Hyacinthe's blush darkened. "Bill Weasley, my soulmate."

"Congratulations, Lady Potter." Without another, Madam Pomfrey returned to fussing over Hermione.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione was given a clean bill of health. However, the two girls remained in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. Hyacinthe was filing a report. She was reporting Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins for attacking them, and Snape for his blunt favoritism and dismissal of Hermione's injures. Madam Pomfrey was all too happy to help. She was tired the war between Gryffindor and Slytherin. With Snape around, the Slytherins had turned into bullies and they were left largely unchecked.

 **...**

When they were done in the hospital wing, Hyacinthe and Hermione started walking towards Professor McGonagall's office. Both girls were confident Snape would report them. When they arrived to the McGonagall's office, Hyacinthe knocked.

"Come in," called the professor's voice.

Hyacinthe opened the door, allowed Hermione to enter first. She closed the door behind her as she entered the room.

"Miss Granger, Lady Potter," the professor greeted. She was seated at her desk with a pile of parchment in front of her. "What do you need?"

"Here," Hyacinthe said, handing over the reports.

Professor McGonagall took the parchment. As she read over it, Hermione and Hyacinthe helped themselves to seats in front of the woman's desk. It took McGonagall ten minutes to read over the report.

"What do you plan to do, Lady Potter?" the professor said, setting the parchment down.

"I'll be hiring my own Potions tutor," Hyacinthe answered, "and I'll open lessons up to select few." Just another benefit of being a bonded student. As needed, Hyacinthe and her husband could withdraw her from a certain class and hire a private tutor. Since Hyacinthe was paying for the lessons, she could invite others to attend her private lessons, but other students did permission from their legal guardians.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall nodded. "I'm assuming Ms. Granger will be joining you."

Hyacinthe nodded.

"Ms. Granger," the professor said, turning her attention, "you'll need your parents to fill out these forums withdrawing you from the class." She handed Hermione a stack of parchment.

Hermione looked over the paperwork before Hyacinthe took it from her. "Sirius will take it to your parents tomorrow," she promised. Sending Sirius in person would allow Hermione's parents to ask questions and receive answers, and it would be faster.

Nodding, Hermione shot her friend a smile.

"Now, Lady Potter, don't worry about the detention," Professor McGonagall said. "However, the points will remain as you two skipped class. As punishment, you both will serve detention with me on Sunday." There was something telling about McGonagall's smirk.

 **...**

Hyacinthe spent Saturday with Bill since Sirius was off with Hermione's parents. With Bill's help, Hyacinthe was studying Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for her OWLs. While Hyacinthe wasn't thinking about her future career, she did want to have her options. In between studying Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, Hyacinthe worked on finishing her Herbology homework. Studying Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with Bill was fun – even more fun than attending the classes. Bill's passion for the subjects was clear.

Both Sirius and Bill were supportive of her decision to withdraw from Snape's class and hire her own tutor. In fact, Sirius even had several ideas. He would arrange interviews for the following week while Hermione and Hyacinthe would study potions theory, reviewing ingredient reactions and the different types of stirs.

Apparently, _The Daily Prophet_ featured an article on the Triwizard Champions, even listing Hyacinthe as a Champion despite her withdrawal. The newspaper would be receiving a visit from Sirius and solicitor, Edgar Bones.

Sirius was happy to pile on work for Bones and his associates. He was even happier to add a lawsuit against the Malfoy family for slander and defamation of character. He even put Narcissa on probation. If her son stepped one more toe out of line, she would be disowned. As a result, her dowry would be returned to the Black family and her son would no longer be considered a pure-blood. After all, a child couldn't be a pure-blood if one of the parents were disowned.

 **...**

When Hyacinthe returned to Hogwarts on Sunday, she didn't even bother entering the Great Hall. Since she wasn't at the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony, _The Daily Prophet_ wrote a long piece about her neglecting her duties as a Champion.

Hyacinthe dropped off the paperwork from Hermione's parents before heading off to the library. On the journey, she encounter several students, most of whom were wearing the _Potter Stinks_ badges with pride and smug expressions.

In library, Hyacinthe claimed a table in a dark corner. Hermione would be joining her soon enough. While she waited, Hyacinthe pulled out her Charms essay. The draft was finished, and she was working on the final copy, which she would turn in in a few days.

"Where were you Friday?" asked a heavily accented male voice.

Hyacinthe glanced up and found Viktor Krum speaking to her. She knew what he was talking about without asking. "I guess you didn't hear," she said, "I withdrew from the Tournament." She held up her left hand, showing off her rings.

Krum's eyes widened. As a pure-blood, he knew the significance of the rings. "Congratulations," he said.

"Thank you," Hyacinthe said with a smile.

"You didn't really enter did you?" Krum asked.

Shaking her head, Hyacinthe answered, "There's no reason for me to. I'm already famous and I'm rich enough."

Hermione arrived a moment later. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Krum. "What can I help you find, Mr. Krum?" she asked. She knew the library like the back of her hand.

"The rules and regulations of the Tournament," Krum answered.

Hermione's eyes widened before a smile blooming on her face. She pushed up the sleeve of robes, relieving her Words: _The rules and regulations of the Tournament_.

Krum studied Hermione's Words before he rolled up his sleeve. His Words said _What can I help you find, Mr. Krum?_

The pair stared at each other.

 **...**

The next week passed the same, with one noticeable change. Viktor Krum joined their group. It seemed as though he and Hermione were attached at the hip. Classes were the same and the other students were the same and the _Potter Stinks_ badges were still around.

Instead of attending Potions, Hermione and Hyacinthe spent their time in the library. They were surrounded by numerous books. Without an instructor, Hermione and Hyacinthe were unable to brew potions, so they brushed up on the theory behind brewing.

Sirius and Professor McGonagall were handling the tutor. Sirius was looking for the person while McGonagall set up a classroom on the second floor.

 **...**

When Hyacinthe got home on Friday, she found Bill wearing a grim expression and Sirius was glaring. Molly was over, and she didn't look too happy herself. Something was going on. She glanced around, trying to find a clue, but there wasn't anything.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your bonding announcement," Molly replied. "It needs to be made."

Hyacinthe sighed. It was time to tell the world then. "Who's interviewing us?" she asked.

" _The Prophet_ wants Rita Skeeter," Sirius answered.

Molly nodded. While she did enjoy reading Skeeter's work, she was concerned with how the woman would handle this piece. Skeeter was known to stretch and twist the truth.

"When is it?" Hyacinthe asked.

"Tomorrow," Bill replied, "and they want pictures."

 **...**

Saturday went by slowly. Hyacinthe was dressed in her wedding dress and Nala spent forever recreating the hairstyle. The house-elf was a perfectionist and it had to be _just right_.

The interview began at nine o'clock and the whole family was summoned. Hyacinthe demanded Hermione attend as well. After all, Hermione was her maid of honor and her best friend. Molly and Arthur showed up at seven with Charlie and Percy in tow. Percy wasn't very happy about missing the bonding, but it was his own fault.

A little after seven marked the arrival of Hermione and the other Weasley children. Hermione and Ginny rushed off to Hyacinthe's room to get ready. Fred and George put an effort into behaving. It wasn't everyday they got to spend time with their idols. Both Sirius and Remus were happy to share stories from their Hogwarts days. Ron glared the entire time with his arms crossed.

At eight, Rita Skeeter and her crew from _The Daily Prophet_ showed up. The photographers got ready while Skeeter and the other reporter, Penelope Clearwater, reviewed questions with Sirius.

Hyacinthe made her entry a little after nine. Bill quickly moved to her side, placing a hand on her back.

Overall, the interview went well. Skeeter and Clearwater were only interested in talking to Bill, Hyacinthe, the witnesses, and Molly and Arthur, largely ignoring Ron and Percy. The thing _everyone_ wanted to know was how Bill and Hyacinthe met.

"We're soulmates," Bill explained, taking Hyacinthe's hand in his.

"Really?" Clearwater asked, excitement in her tone.

"Yes," Hyacinthe replied. "Bill caught me when I fell out of the floo."

When the interviewed was over, Ron's tempter reached a boiling point. No one wanted to know his side of the story! Bill and Hyacinthe were lying. They weren't soulmates. Hyacinthe only married Bill to seek more fame – she would be the first Champion to marry to get out of the Tournament she cheated her way into – and she chose Bill to humiliate Ron because nothing was worse than being in his brothers' shadows.

"Don't you have any questions for me," Ron demanded to Skeeter.

"No, sorry, Tom," Skeeter said. Why would she want to interview _him_ about the love shared between Bill and Hyacinthe? He hardly had a role in the story. He was Bill's brother and Hyacinthe's classmate.

 **...**

Hyacinthe didn't return to Hogwarts until Monday. She didn't want to be around when _The Daily Prophet_ was delivered. There would only be more looks and stares, and people would demanded answers.

On Monday, she headed down to the kitchens where she found Hermione and Viktor. She got something to eat while keeping an eye on the time. Hermione tended to lose track of time when she was around Viktor. When it was time for Herbology, Hyacinthe grabbed her friend and she led her to class.

Herbology was different. While stares and whispers greeted Hyacinthe and Hermione, these were curious ones, not hostile. It didn't matter to Hyacinthe. She didn't care what her classmates thought.

"Why did you wear a white dress?" Lavender Brown asked, buddying up to Hyacinthe.

Hyacinthe's eyes narrowed. It was starting. "White is the color muggles wear," she answered, "and it was my mum's dress."

Lavender giggled. "Why wear your mum's dress?"

Hyacinthe didn't answer. She stepped away from Lavender and closer to Hermione.

"What's he like?" Parvati Patil asked. "He's hot and I heard hot guys know what they're doing."

Hermione glared at Parvati. That was an inappropriate question to ask.

Parvati and Lavender shared a giggle.

"I bet he gave Ron some tips," Lavender whispered.

 **...**

This week was different. Everyone wanted to know more about the bonding and Bill. People thought they had the right to demand answers from her, which irritated Hyacinthe to no end. Her marriage was a private thing, thank you very much.

* * *

This fanfiction story is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are all related to a Halloween-themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Full-length - Eight chapters  
Prompts: Beads, candy corns, crystal balls, masks, and pumpkins.

* * *

 **The Halloween Collection of 2015  
** One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


	5. V

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, and mentions of Katie Bell/Original Male Character  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; female!Harry (Hyacinthe); het; soulmate; identifying soulmarks; age difference of eight years; underage marriage; bashing of Ron Weasley; bashing of Draco Malfoy; Hogwarts students are like sheep; lawsuits

 **Summary:** Time passes, and things begin to change.

* * *

 **Love on Her Arm  
** V: Love's Evolution

Time for Hyacinthe spend by. She spent the weekdays at Hogwarts, attending classes and hanging out with her friends, before returning to Sirius' apartment where Bill and Sirius were awaiting her return. On Saturdays, she spent the entire day with Sirius and Bill and other family members, while she returned to Hogwarts a few hours on Sundays to visit her friends.

After news of her bonding was published in _The Daily Prophet_ , Hyacinthe found the students' opinions had shifted, again. Everyone wanted to know about her bonding. While students continued to shun her, some felt they had a right to demand answers from her. Hyacinthe ignored them, noting each individuals name and questions. All to soon, lawsuits and restraining orders would be filed for harassment. _No one_ was allowed to demand answers from her.

Classes were going well. With the extra help from Sirius and Bill, Hyacinthe was second or first in all of her classes, trading positions with Hermione. For their private Potions lessons, Sirius had hired a recent graduate of the Peruvian Institute of Magic with her Mastery of Potion and a degree in education named Claire Curie. With her training in education, Curie was proving to be a better instructor than Snape. She had a strong passion for Potions and an equal passion for education.

Having a private potions tutor boosted Hyacinthe's popularity with her year mates and other students. Most students hated lessons with Snape, and they wanted out. The way to get out was to join Hyacinthe in her lessons. Of course, numerous students failed to understand they were _private_ lessons through invitation only. Currently, Hyacinthe invited Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Ginny, Katie, and Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw.

Among the students trying to get Hyacinthe's lessons were Ron Weasley. He didn't understand why Hyacinthe would rather "study" with Hermione, his sister, Loony, and Longbottom than him. After all, _he_ was Hyacinthe's best friend. And it was only a matter of time before Hyacinthe realized she _belonged_ to him.

 **...**

Before Hyacinthe knew it, it was the twenty-third of November. It was the day of The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Joining her friends in the stands, Hyacinthe watched as the three Champions fought their dragons. Delacour and Viktor seemed to know what they were doing, almost as if they knew about the dragons. In comparison, Diggory didn't seem to know what to do.

The First Task ended with Viktor in first, Delacour in second, and Diggory trailing behind in third.

The mood of the Hogwarts students was soured. Their Champion was in _last_ – he was _losing_. How could a Hogwarts student being losing? Everyone knew Hogwarts was _the best_ magical school in the world. But Hogwarts was losing in The Triwizard Tournament.

Without anyone else to blame, the students turned their anger towards Hyacinthe. If the Girl-Who-Lived was competing than Hogwarts could be doing better. Hogwarts would even have a better chance of winning with two Champions.

 **...**

November turned into December with colder temperatures and a colder atmosphere in Hogwarts. Some students started ignoring their international guests while others were glaring at Hyacinthe. Clearly, they were to blame. Hyacinthe was happy to ignore a majority of the student body. Their opinions didn't matter to her. Besides, the rudest would be hearing from Edgar Bones regarding lawsuits and retraining orders.

December brought the announcement of The Yule Ball. Ginny set Luna up with Neville, and she was busy looking for her own date. Katie was attending with Damon Laceheart, a Gryffindor in her year. Viktor asked Hermione, and she decided to keep it a secret. Hyacinthe sought permission to bring her husband, which was granted by Professor McGonagall.

 **...**

With Hogwarts hosting The Yule Ball, numerous students remained in the castle over the holidays. With permission from their parents, Ginny, Hermione, Katie, and Luna were allowed to join Hyacinthe over parts of the break.

Of course, they spent more time with their own families than Hyacinthe.

 **...**

On Christmas Day, Hyacinthe was awoken by Padfoot jumping on her bed. The big black dog barked and wagged his tail as he impatiently waited for Hyacinthe to wake up. When she did wake up, Hyacinthe tried to shove Padfoot off the bed without any luck. In retaliation, Padfoot licked Hyacinthe before barking and jumping up and down on the bed.

Eventually, Hyacinthe decided it was time to get up. She crawled out of a bed with a glare at Padfoot. Padfoot offered a doggy-grin before he left the room. With a sigh, Hyacinthe changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of Gryffindor sweatpants and a black tank top.

Hyacinthe left her, and she headed into the living room where she found Bill, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur seated. With a smile, Hyacinthe took the seat next to her husband.

Without a word, Sirius started handing out gifts. Once one gift was unwrapped another would appear to replace it. This happened until all the gifts were unwrapped.

Hyacinthe did her best to watch as the others opened her gifts. She got Remus two History books and a new Defense book. Sirius got a new helmet for his motorcycle, and a dragon-hide jacket. Arthur got a new Muggles Studies textbook, that was accurate, while Molly got a silver caldron and several photographs from the bonding ceremony – taken via pensive memories. Ginny received a few pairs of shoes and a book on hair charms.

She had a hard time trying to decide on a gift for her husband. With assistance from Sirius, Hyacinthe found a few Ancient Runes scrolls in one of the vaults.

Hyacinthe was touched by the gifts she received. From Molly and Arthur, she received some homemade candies and a few jumpers. Charlie gave her a pair of dragon-hide boots while Percy gave her a book on studying tips and a new quill, and the twins gave her a few joke items inspired by the Marauders' Map. It would appear as thought Ron forgot about holiday gifts, and Ginny gave her some owl treats for Hedwig and a book on flowers. Hermione gave her a snitch and a new photo album. Remus gave her a blank journal while Sirius gave her several things of her parents and the deed to a vinery in the French countryside. Bill gave her a charm bracelet with several protection spells, charms, runes, and enchantments.

 **...**

Several hours later found Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Hyacinthe, and Katie waiting in the Entrance Hall for their dates. Hyacinthe returned to Hogwarts with her friends, leaving Bill behind with Sirius.

While they were waiting for their dates, the girls were sharing whispered conversations. All around them, students were wondering around. Several students were milling around in groups, meeting up with friends or their dates. A number of students were sneaking glances at Hyacinthe, much to her annoyance.

Damon Laceheart arrived first. He greeted Katie and her friends before offering his arm to Katie. The pair wondered into the Great Hall. A blushing and nervous Neville appeared a few minutes later with Dean Thomas. Neville turned redder while he greeted the girls and his date, and Dean wore a dorky smile as he gazed at Ginny. The two third years left with their dates, leaving Hermione and Hyacinthe behind.

Hermione and Hyacinthe waited for awhile. They watched as their classmates and the foreign guests entered the Great Hall. They saw Delacour arrive with her date, Roger Davies, a sixth year Ravenclaw. Shortly afterward, Diggory arrived with Cho Chang.

The doors to the Entrance Hall opened. Bill entered with Viktor Krum. At the sight of his wife, Bill smiled. She looked radiant in her single strap, emerald dress robes. Her hair was styled in an elegant up-do with a few pieces of hair framing her face. Her makeup was light and neutral, and she wore a few pieces of jewelry.

At the sight of her husband, Hyacinthe smiled. She left Hermione's side to walk over to her husband. Bill greeted her with a kiss on the cheek before offering her his arm. As Hyacinthe took his arm, she glanced over at Hermione and Viktor. They were smiling at one another.

Hyacinthe and Bill were ushered into the Great Hall with the rest of the students. Bill was surprised to see his younger brother, Percy, seated at one of the tables. Hyacinthe and Bill joined Ginny and Dean in the crowd of students. A moment later, the doors opened and the Champions were let in with Delacour in the lead.

 **...**

The Yule Ball was a wonderful evening. Hyacinthe spent most of it with her husband and her friends. In between dances with Bill, Hyacinthe would rest at a table and talk with her friends. Hyacinthe sent most of her time talking with Hermione and Ginny, her two closest friends.

While Hyacinthe spent time with her friends, Bill got to know Viktor and Dean. Viktor seemed like nice bloke while Bill hadn't decided on Dean. From what he could tell, Dean liked Ginny, but as her older brother, Bill needed more information before deciding if Dean was good enough for his sister.

Bill and Hyacinthe ended the evening with a long kiss and close embrace.

 **...**

After The Yule Ball, December turned into January. With January, came a flurry of lawsuits against Hogwarts students and their parents. A number of the lawsuits were delivered with restraining orders. Of course, the students were less than thrilled, and their parents were enraged.

A large lawsuit was filed against _The Daily Prophet_ and authors. Anyone who had printed something about Hyacinthe without permission. Publishing companies were served with a cease and desist order, and the existing books were pulled from shelves.

 **...**

Hyacinthe didn't pay attention to the on going lawsuits. While they were centered around her, Sirius had everything handled. Hyacinthe was focused on her school work and her friends and her marriage. Bill and Hyacinthe's relationship was evolving. They were getting to know one another better, and their physical relationship was growing. Hyacinthe still wasn't ready for anything sexual, but liked kissing her husband and she loved being in his arms.

* * *

This fanfiction story is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are all related to a Halloween-themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Full-length - Eight chapters  
Prompts: Beads, candy corns, crystal balls, masks, and pumpkins.

* * *

 **The Halloween Collection of 2015  
** One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


	6. VI

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, and mentions of Katie Bell/Original Male Character  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; female!Harry (Hyacinthe); het; soulmate; identifying soulmarks; age difference of eight years; underage marriage; bashing of Ron Weasley; bashing of Draco Malfoy; Hogwarts students are like sheep; lawsuits

 **Summary:** The Triwizard Tournament continues with several effects on the community of Hogwarts and their visitors.

* * *

 **Love on Her Arm  
** VI: Acts of Love

As expected, several people didn't react well to the lawsuits and restraining orders. Luckily, since the restraining orders were magical, every attempt to violate was record and it formed the recipient to stay the designated distance away.

The meals Hyacinthe spent at the Gryffindor table were peaceful without any interaction with Draco Malfoy or his Slytherin sidekicks. When she saw Malfoy or his sidekicks, they looked enraged. But there wasn't anything they could do about the restraining orders.

With several students served with lawsuits and restraining orders, interest in Hyacinthe and her friends skyrocketed. Everyone wanted to know _why_ she taking legal action – mostly why _now_ – but no one got an answer. It was Hyacinthe and her family's private business.

 **...**

February came with snow and cold temperatures. Technically, they were _slightly_ warmer temperatures, but how much of a difference did two or three degrees make when attending classes outside.

Herbology was the same with Professor Sprout acting a little more indifferent towards Hyacinthe. Her Hufflepuffs had varying reactions since Hyacinthe withdrew from the Tournament. Hufflepuff was _finally_ being recognized through their Champion. Most Hufflepuffs were interested in gossiping about Hyacinthe while the others were still angered. She went through all the effort to get into the Tournament and then she decided to abandoned it to get married.

Care of Magical Creatures was rather interesting. Hagrid was teaching the fourth years about unicorns. He even had a few to show the female students. Hyacinthe spent the class grooming and petting the unicorns while Hermione took notes and read from the textbooks, and she started on their assignments.

 **...**

For Valentine's Day, Bill escorted Hyacinthe to The Golden Apple, an up-scale restaurant in Brite Alley. It was a romantic meal spent over candlelight and with classical music in the background. They exchanged simple gifts between them. Hyacinthe gave Bill field notebook with numerous enchantments, such as avoiding weather damage and never running out of pages. Bill gave Hyacinthe a few new charms for her bracelet – an Eiffel Tower, a golden snitch, a grim-like dog, a garnet gem, an aquamarine gem, and a citrine gem.

The next morning _The Daily Prophet_ was printing lies about Hyacinthe and they included Bill and his family. The headline on the front page had Sirius enraged. _Girl-Who-Lived and Husband Expecting: Baby Due in November_ was printed above a picture of Bill giving Hyacinthe's the citrine gem. According to the article, the citrine gem represented the baby's due date since citrine was birthstone for November.

Sirius knew better than one that Hyacinthe and Bill's relationship was _no where_ near sexual, and no one planned on the couple having children until Hyacinthe graduated from Hogwarts or she was eighteen.

Action was quickly taken, by Sirius and his legal team.

 **...**

Returning to school was difficult when the national newspaper _falsely_ reported her pregnancy. Only close friends and faculty knew the truth while the rest of the school and the foreign guests watched Hyacinthe for any sign of a pregnancy. Hyacinthe and Bill gave _The Quibbler_ an exclusive interview, denying the pregnancy and explaining the citrine gem, which represented Bill because Bill's birthday was on the twenty-ninth of November. Bill's citrine matched the garnet and aquamarine, representing Hyacinthe's parents, Lily with a January birthday and James with a March birthday.

 **...**

The Second Task dawned a cold morning in late February. When Hermione failed to show up to breakfast, Hyacinthe had a bad feeling. She had Ginny and Katie move in closer as she pulled out the Marauders' Map.

 _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"_ she whispered, pointing her wand at the parchment.

The Map filled the parchment before Hyacinthe's eyes. She briefly scanned the Map, looking for Hermione. With no luck, she decided to try her newest trick. Pointing her wand at the parchment, she whispered another incantation, _"On my honor, I am seeking Hermione Granger."_ It was a trick Sirius and Remus had taught her.

On the Map, all of the names and occupants slowly disappeared. With a frown, Hyacinthe scanned the Map. She had expected to find Hermione using this method.

 _"Mischief managed,"_ she whispered. Hyacinthe placed the Marauders' Map back into her bag.

"Did you find her?" Ginny asked with a slight frown.

Hyacinthe shook her head. "When did you guys last see her?" she asked, glancing between her two friends.

"In the library after dinner," replied Ginny. "We were doing our homework together."

"Dinner, I think," Katie answered with a shrug.

Hyacinthe crossed her arms, sighing. "I'll ask McGonagall," she muttered, standing up from the table.

Professor McGonagall was seated at the Staff Table, conversing with Professor Flitwick, when Hyacinthe approached the pair.

"How I can assist you, Lady Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, turning her attention to the student in question.

"I was wondering if you knew where Hermione was," Hyacinthe answered. "I can't find her, and no one has seen her since last night."

"Miss Granger will be fine," the professor stated. "She'll _return_ after Mister Krum's _recovery_ during the Second Task. I'll speak with you later, Lady Potter."

Understanding she was dismissed, Hyacinthe turned and left the Staff Table. As she walked out of the Great Hall, she spotted Viktor Krum. Squaring her shoulders, she changed direction, headed towards Hermione's soulmate instead exiting.

"We need to speak about the Second Task," Hyacinthe stated in a low tone as she walked passed Viktor before heading to the Entrance Hall.

A moment after Hyacinthe left the Great Hall, Viktor found her in the Entrance Hall. He wore a stoney expression as he approached. He pulled out his wand, silently casting privacy wards.

"Vhat is this about?" he asked, his voice rough.

"What is the Second Task?" she asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

Krum narrowed his eyes. "I have to retrieve something from the Black Lake," he answered.

A sense of dread filled Hyacinthe as she closed her eyes. This wasn't good, this wasn't good _at all_. "It's not a _thing_ , it's a some _one_ ," she stated, slowly opening her eyes. "It's _Hermione_!"

 **...**

Watching the Second Task was nerve wracking since Hyacinthe knew _who_ Viktor was rescuing, it was nearly impossible to sit back and watch the lake like everyone else. It seemed as though no one _realized_ the Champions were rescuing hostages.

The first Champion to return was Fleur Delacour. She returned after encountering some of the wildlife in the Black Lake. Upon her return, she started sobbing in French. She ended up being sedated by Madam Pomfrey after she tried to return to the Blake Lake. Several Hogwarts students openly mocked and jeered the Beauxbaton Champion.

Eventually an hour came and went with no sign of another Champion or their hostage. Two minutes passed the hour, Viktor Krum returned with Hermione Granger clutched in his arms. The Durmstang Champion refused to part with his soulmate.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Cedric Diggory surfaced with Cho Chang. His return was greeted with a modest cheer from the Hogwarts students. At this point, everyone was bored and cold.

Shortly after Diggory's return, a few mermaids surfaced with a young blonde girl. The moment the young blonde was within reach, Delacour was pulling her into her arms, crying and peppering the girl's face with kisses.

In the end, Viktor won, increasing his lead, with Diggory coming in second and Delacour in third. The standing had Viktor leading with Diggory five points ahead of Delacour.

 **...**

A little over a week after The Second Task, _Witch Weekly_ printed an article about the romance between international Quidditch star, Viktor Krum, and his underage, muggle-born girl, Hermione Granger. The article was largely a piece of fiction and lies.

Apparently _the only_ reason someone like Viktor would date someone like Hermione was to get close her best friend, Hyacinthe Potter. Hermione was secretly jealous of Hyacinthe, which _everyone_ knew.

By the end of the business day, _Witch Weekly_ was served with a few lawsuits from Lord Sirius Black, on behalf of his goddaughter Lady Hyacinthe Potter and Hermione Granger, Honorary Member of the Potter Family.

The following day _Witch Weekly_ printed a retraction, and they offered a "friendship test" so girls could figure out how close of friends they were. The highest ranking possible was Hyacinthe and Hermione. It wasn't everyday a muggle-born was granted Honorary Member status in an Ancient and Noble House.

 **...**

The next few weeks flew by. Hyacinthe attended classes and she hung out with her friends before returning home to Bill and Sirius. Bill and Hyacinthe had a standing "date night" so their relationship could grow. In between Hyacinthe was working on homework and she learning what her duties of Lady Potter entailed.

Several of the cases went to court. A few were settled out of court, completely with a magical gag order. Sirius and his legal overall the cases. Hyacinthe had little interest in most of the cases. The only ones that interested were with the ones with the Malfoy family and some other Slytherins.

 **...**

One day near the end of May, Professor Moody disappeared. He was at dinner the night before and the following morning, Dumbledore announced Moody had a sudden departure. Until a suitable placement could be found, Professor Remus Lupin had agreed to take over teaching with some assigns from Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black.

 **...**

The following weekend, Hyacinthe was given the entire story of Professor Moody's sudden departure. The Hogwarts rumor mill wasn't _even_ close. Hogwarts rumors included Moody's paranoia, a falling out with Dumbledore, and being tried for use of the Unforgivable Curses.

The trust was far more sinister. Professor Moody wasn't even _the real_ Alastor Moody, and that was only the tip of the iceberg. The story started several years ago with the "death" of Barty Crouch Junior, a Death Eater locked in Azkaban, and the death of Alice Crouch. When Mrs. Crouch's health was declining and she was nearing the end of her life, she begged for her husband to free their son.

During a visit, Mrs. Crouch took the place of her son, and her son escaped the prison in the form of his mother. Within a few hours, the "dead body" of Barty Crouch Junior was discovered in his cell. A few days later, Barty Crouch was burying his wife.

For a few years, Barty Crouch kept his son under the Imperius Curse and under the watch of his house-elf, Winky. Overtime Crouch Junior slowly overcame the Imperius Curse. He broke free over the summer before fleeing to the Dark Lord's side.

The Dark Lord had plans for The Triwizard Tournament. He planned to capture Hyacinthe Potter so he could resurrect himself. In turn, Crouch Junior placed his father under the Imperius Curse.

Headmaster Dumbledore figured this all out when Crouch Senior was discovered on Hogwarts grounds by Ludo Bagman and Cedric Diggory. The pair immediately escorted the man to the Hospital Wing before alerting the headmaster.

Under the care of Madam Pomfrey, Crouch Senior was able to warn Headmaster Dumbledore about the fake Moody before passing out. Crouch Senior has since been moved to the Janus Thickey Ward for Spell Damage at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

After receiving the information from Crouch Senior, Headmaster Dumbledore contacted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for some aurors. Half a dozen aurors arrived with Madam Bones. Together with the headmaster, the aurors retrained the fake Moody and they secured him a heavily warded room. Before their eyes the fake Moody's Polyjuice Potion wore off, forcing him to return to the form of Barty Crouch Junior.

Under the supervision of Madam Bones, Crouch Junior was questioned under Veritaserum. The questions spanned over hours with questions ranging from his childhood to his "escape" from Azkaban to the Dark Lord's plans for the Girl-Who-Lived.

 **...**

The only reason Hyacinthe was given the information was because of the Dark Lord's unhealthy interest in her. Headmaster Dumbledore had argued to inform Sirius, and in turn Hyacinthe and Bill.

"There's more," Sirius explained, his expression darkening, "but Albus won't explain until I take you to Gringotts for an 'examination.'"

The mention of an 'examination' at Gringotts peaked Bill's interest. "What kind?" he asked with a frown.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "Albus scheduled it and he's paying for it. All Hyacinthe needs to do is show up."

A heavy silence fell over Sirius, Bill, and Hyacinthe.

* * *

This fanfiction story is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are all related to a Halloween-themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Full-length - Eight chapters  
Prompts: Beads, candy corns, crystal balls, masks, and pumpkins.

* * *

 **The Halloween Collection of 2015  
** One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


	7. VII

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, and mentions of Katie Bell/Original Male Character  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; female!Harry (Hyacinthe); het; soulmate; identifying soulmarks; age difference of eight years; underage marriage; bashing of Ron Weasley; bashing of Draco Malfoy; Hogwarts students are like sheep; lawsuits

 **Summary:** A trip to Gringotts reveals some important information. From there, events are set into motion and things happen quickly.

* * *

 **Love on Her Arm  
** VII: Love to Last

The following Saturday, Bill and Sirius took Hyacinthe to Gringotts for her examination. Both Bill and Sirius were tight lipped about the examination. Hyacinthe tried not to think too much about it and she tried not to worry, but both were hard when she didn't know what to expect.

They were greeted by an old goblin in the lobby. This goblin introduced himself as Silverax, and he quickly escorted the group to a side chamber where two more goblins were waiting. One goblin was younger male with an eyepatch and the other was female with a stern expression.

"Lady Potter, please follow Axgrid," Silverax instructed.

Hyacinthe nodded as a wave of butterflies tore through her stomach. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Turning, she followed the male goblin with the eyepatch.

Axgrid led Hyacinthe through a few corridors and turns before coming to a stop in front of an oak door. The goblin knocked, and a moment later the door opened. He stepped inside with Hyacinthe a few steps behind him as she glanced around the room.

The room reminded her of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. The flooring was some kind of stone, probably marble like the rest of the bank, and the walls were a darker version of a similar stone design. There was a bed, dressed in blue sheets with a pillow, in the middle of the floor. Two other goblins were in the room. One was a young female, wearing amour, and the other was an older male, wearing some kind of uniform.

"Goldie, Longsword, this is Lady Hyacinthe Potter," Axgrid said, his voice a little high in pitch. "Lady Potter, Healer Goldie and Specialist Longsword."

Hyacinthe offered he goblins a polite nod of the head. "Blessed be your fortunes," she whispered.

A smirk crossed Longsword's face. "I knew Curse Breaker Weasley would train you well," she gloated. "I need a witness." She glanced between her fellow goblins.

Axgrid smirked, "What's the bet?"

"Fifty galleons and a few gems with Rubycutter," she answered.

"I'll back you," Axgrid said, "for a price."

"Younglings!" snapped Goldie, glaring at the pair. "We have _important matters_ to attend you."

Longsword and Axgrid stared at one another before nodding after a few seconds.

"Lady Potter," Goldie said, turning his attention to his patient, "please lay down on the bed."

Doing as she was told, Hyacinthe walked over to the bed before laying down. "What are you going to do?" she asked, her nervousness audible in her voice.

"A simple procedure checking for foreign magic and entities," Goldie explained.

"W-what kind of entities?" Hyacinthe asked.

"We have reason to believe Tom Riddle left something behind when he attacked you on Halloween," Goldie replied.

Hyacinthe froze at his words. _Voldemort_ had left something _inside_ of her. "Get it out, get it out, get it out," she cried.

"I will, once you calm down," Goldie explained.

Forcing herself to take several deep breaths, Hyacinthe slowly calmed down. The sooner she calmed down and she collected herself, the sooner this _entity_ would be removed.

 **...**

"A horcrux?" Sirius repeated.

"Yes," Longsword confirmed. "Dark magic and foreign soul possession are my specialties."

Seated to Sirius, Bill was pale and frozen. There was a _horcrux_ in his soulmate's forehead. It had been there for _thirteen years_ – since she was fifteen months old.

"I must say, this Tom Riddle was a twisted individual," Longsword stated. "To our knowledge, he has created four horcruxes."

"Four?" repeated Sirius. He was sounding like a parrot by repeating several things, but it how his brain was comping with the shock.

"And counting," Longsword continued. "We're actively looking for more."

Bill shook his head. "What do you need from us?" he asked.

"We need permission from Lord Black to search vaults of interest," Longsword answered. She pulled out a stack of parchment. "Silverax will go over these with you, Lord Black, after we've completed our meeting."

Sirius nodded, eyeing the pile of parchment. He made a mental note to allow the goblins check over the numerous properties in his possession, especially Grimmauld Place.

 **...**

During their trip to Gringotts, Bill decided it time for a vacation. He and Hyacinthe needed sometime away from London, and the entire United Kingdom – and, maybe, even Europe. They were _overdue_ on their honeymoon, and it was summer. It was _the_ perfect time to travel.

With little idea where Hyacinthe wanted to travel to, Bill arranged a trip down to Cairo, Egypt. He could show Hyacinthe around the bazaar and local attractions, and they could enjoy the sun today. And, since, he was in the area, Bill would check in at his old protection. The last he heard, the team hadn't made much progress, and Bill was itching to get back into the field.

But long-term times in the field would have to wait a few more years. Hyacinthe still had three years left at Hogwarts, and Bill wanted her to enjoy her time there. He didn't want to rob her or force her into giving up her school years and her friends, anymore than he already had.

To be honest, Bill felt guilt about bonding with Hyacinthe. She was _only_ fourteen. She was too young for marriage, let alone to be _dating_ him. Bill was _eight years older_. While he felt guilt, he couldn't imagine _not_ having Hyacinthe in his life. He had waited _years_ to find her, and now that he had her, he wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

Besides, the guilt was slowly subsiding. Their lack of a physical relationship helped with that. At the moment, they shared a few kisses, held hands, and they cuddled.

For the time being, it was enough.

 **...**

Three days later, Bill and Hyacinthe arrived to the Gringotts located in the bazaar of the magical part of Cairo, Egypt. Bill escorted his dizzy wife to a nearby restaurant, where they enjoyed a light lunch before heading to their hotel room.

When Bill received an official Gringotts letter baring the seal of the goblin king, his heart stopped. He didn't think it was a good message. Upon opening the letter, he found he was being transferred from the dig sites in Cairo to the bank in London. There was no reason given. It was simply ordered. Upon his transfer, Bill signed his rental agreement over to a co-worker, who was eager to leave the tents for an apartment.

 **...**

The hotel was large with two separate bedroom. Nala quickly claimed the large master room for Hyacinthe, leaving Bill the second room. The second room was decently sized with a full bed, a dresser, and a closet. Since the master room had its own bathroom, Bill had a small bathroom to himself.

Outside of the bedrooms, there was a main area containing a couch, two armchairs, a coffee table, a dining room table with six chairs, and a small kitchenette. Most of their meals would be eaten in the hotel restaurants or delivered through room services, but Nala would likely prepare a few meals.

Even though Bill and Hyacinthe were bonded, Nala came along to act as a chaperone. She has the responsibility of making sure Bill and Hyacinthe behaved appropriately. In addition, she would make sure the couple was well taken care of.

 **...**

Bill and Hyacinthe stayed in Cairo for three weeks. They spent a few days exploring the bazaar. Hyacinthe had never been to a magical district outside of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade before. The bazaar was large with many small shops, several restaurants and cafes, and a few museums. Hyacinthe was eager to explore the museums, wanting to learn more about Egypt.

They spent a week exploring the pyramids and visiting various sites around the Cairo area, both magical and muggle.

Another week was spent at Bill's former dig site. Hyacinthe had the opportunity to watch her husband at work while learning first hand what a dig site was like and what being a curse breaker entailed.

The rest of the time was spent in their hotel. Hyacinthe wrote daily letters to Sirius and she exchanged letters with some of her friends, mostly Ginny and Hermione. Most of Hyacinthe's free time was spent either in the pool or poolside. Bill enjoyed watching Hyacinthe in either setting. Her body was developing into the body of a young woman. During their trips to the pool, Nala remained close to Bill, often shocking him if he gazed too long at his wife.

 **...**

When the first of September arrived, Hyacinthe boarded the Hogwarts Express with her friends and classmates. While she no long resided in the castle, Hyacinthe was eager to catch up with her friends regarding their summers and she wanted to stick to her routine. After a summer of adventure with Bill, Hyacinthe was looking forward to a boring school year.

While Hyacinthe and Bill were exploring Cairo, Egypt, Sirius, Dumbledore, and a few goblins from Gringotts worked on finding and destroying the remaining horcruxes. There were seven in total. With the horcruxes destroyed, the threat of Voldemort's return was eliminated. It was something everyone involved was happy about.

Throughout the summer, Hyacinthe exchanged regular letters with Hermione Granger. Hermione spent half of the summer in France with her parents and Viktor, and the other half in Bulgaria with her parents, Viktor, and Viktor's family. According to her letters, Viktor placed an emphasis on Hermione spending time with her parents since she attended boarding school nine months of the year. Summer was a time for fun and family, as far as Viktor was considered. And Viktor made sure to include himself.

Hermione's parents adored Viktor as they got to know him. Daniel and Emma Granger hit it off with Stevan and Sofie Krum. Stevan and Sofie didn't care about Hermione being muggle-born or her parents being muggles. Sofie was the daughter of a squib, and she happily answered any and all questions the Grangers' had.

By the end of their stay in Bulgaria, Emma and Sofie had two ceremonies planned out – a traditional bonding and a traditional muggle wedding, both of which would take place on the same day. In addition, the parents had started the process of creating a betrothal agreement, once Daniel and Emma understood the importance of the agreement.

A betrothal agreement included several important details. It was common practices for witches and wizards to create a betrothal agreement upon entering a serious relationship. It was biding contract, though it could be broken for several agreed upon reasons.

The important details included a courting phase, which would last at least until Hermione graduated from Hogwarts, before Viktor would propose. The date of the wedding would depend on Viktor and Hermione, but it would be at least six months after the proposal. Any children would be born when both Viktor and Hermione were ready, and Hermione didn't want children until _after_ she was settled into her career. Any and all money made during the marriage would be held in a joint account. Upon a divorce, the money in the joint account would be split in half and children would be placed in a joint custody agreement, with each parent getting equal access.

The betrothal agreement was nearly finished. Hermione and Viktor were both reviewing the contract. Hermione had added a few things, meaning the contract would be rewritten before all parties would read the new version. At the moment, Hermione and Viktor were planning to sign the agreement over the winter holidays.

Another person Hyacinthe kept in contact with was Ginny Weasley, her sister-in-law. Ginny spent most of her summer around the Burrow with her brothers. According to Ginny, Ron was unbearable. He was convinced Bill _stole_ Hyacinthe from him. Whenever his mumbling reached the ears of his mother, Molly Weasley wouldn't take a word of it.

Bill was the first Weasley to find his soulmate in _three generations_. While Molly and Arthur weren't soulmates, they loved each other dearly. Each wondered about their soulmate, especially when they stared at their Words.

Ginny joined forces with Fred and George in pranking Ron. For once, Molly didn't complain about the twins and their pranks. While she didn't get them in trouble, she did her best not to encourage them. As long as the pranks were harmless, she would smile and move on. If the pranks were harmful, she would revise the affects before getting the twins and Ginny in trouble.

After spending the summer playing pranks with the twins, Ginny was interested in joining the pair in their dreams of opening up a joke shop. While the twins had brilliant ideas, they had no business plan or development process. The twins' process was four steps long: think of an idea, research potions, develop product, and test product, either on each other or a volunteer, who was usually Ron. In the event the product didn't work, then the twins were redevelop it and test it again.

With some help from Luna Lovegood, Ginny developed a business plan and a development process, including contracts for _willing_ volunteers to sign. All they needed was an investment, which Hyacinthe was happy to do – after talking it over with Bill, Sirius, and the goblins.

In fact, knowing Sirius, he would invest his own money and he would help create new products, dragging Remus Lupin in as well. The twins would be thrilled to have _Padfoot and Moony_ helping them out.

* * *

This fanfiction story is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are all related to a Halloween-themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Full-length - Eight chapters  
Prompts: Beads, candy corns, crystal balls, masks, and pumpkins.

* * *

 **The Halloween Collection of 2015  
** One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


	8. Epilogue

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, and mentions of Katie Bell/Original Male Character  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; female!Harry (Hyacinthe); het; soulmate; identifying soulmarks; age difference of eight years; underage marriage; bashing of Ron Weasley; bashing of Draco Malfoy; Hogwarts students are like sheep; lawsuits

 **Summary:** Hyacinthe and Bill focus on the rest of their lives together.

* * *

 **Love on Her Arm  
** Epilogue

Fifth year found Hyacinthe thinking about her future – both her future career and her future family. Bill was happy to talk about it. He wanted a family, but he only wanted two to five children. He was open to adopting, and he wanted one biological child.

Personally, Bill wanted children as soon as possible, but he understood the reality of waiting. Hyacinthe was only fifteen. She was too young to have a child. Bill was happy to wait until Hyacinthe started her career, and he was thinking about being the parent to stay home and raise their children. Being a curse break was amazing, but finding and having a family with his soulmate was Bill's dream.

Hyacinthe was thinking about being a librarian. With her Parseltongue abilities and her interest in Warding, she could build an amazing library, filled with rare books. It was likely people would give her books and pay her to translate them. Thanks to Bill, she had a number of leads on books.

Despite it being her fifth year, Hyacinthe found the school year went by rather quickly. It passed in a blur of homework, schoolwork, studying, and reading. It was a busy year with OWLs. Every spare moment Hyacinthe had, she spent it studying. There was a lot to learn and so much more to review.

Outside of studying, Hyacinthe spent time with her friends and family, and she continued to serve as the Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Quidditch kept her busy since Professor McGonagall and Angelina Johnson were determined to keep the Quidditch Cup. After holding try out, Angelina selected Scarlet Monroe, a second year muggle-born, as the new Keeper.

These trying out included Ron Weasley, who boasted about his superior skills and his connections on the team, to his brothers and Hyacinthe. According to Ron, the spot was as good as his. Unfortunately, he tried out on a school broom and he wasn't able to block a single shot. In comparison, Scarlet blocked three of the five shots and she was close to a fourth. Scarlet boasted about being a goalie in soccer games.

When he failed to make the Quidditch team, Ron was enraged. He blamed everyone – his brothers for being jealous, Hyacinthe for being a back-stabber, his parents for refusing to purchase him a broom, his older brothers for not providing him with a broom, Ginny for getting the new things he was denied, and McGonagall for appointing Dean Thomas a Prefect instead of him.

 **...**

Hyacinthe continued to attend private Potions lessons, and she had opened her private lessons up to her fellow Gryffindors and a few other students. With Professor Snape still employed, a lot of fifth years were eager to switch professors. Unfortunately, Hyacinthe controlled access to other class. There were several students that weren't allowed to talk to her. Most of the lawsuits were still impending with the defendants _and_ Sirius unwilling to settle. Lucky, Sirius had plenty of money to pay his legal team and the defendants would be responsible for reimbursing him, if he won the case. It was only a matter of time before Sirius won each and every case.

Outside of classes and Quidditch, Hyacinthe continued to hang out with Hermione, Ginny, Katie, and Luna. It was during a study session in the library when Ginny confessed to meeting her soulmate.

"How did you meet?" Hyacinthe asked, having a feeling she knew the identity of Ginny's soulmate. She knew her sister-in-law would tell her when she ready, which might be today or another day. There was no rush.

"Last year," Ginny confessed, a blush covering her cheeks as her fingers of her left hand danced on top of her right wrist, above her Words. "I was out passed curfew when I ran into Miss Norris. I wasn't the only one hiding in a broom closet."

Hyacinthe nodded, smiling at her friend. Ginny shared a lot mischief with those twin brothers of hers. "Which prank was this?"

With a smirk, Ginny answered, "The blue one."

Laughing a little, Hyacinthe shook her head. She wasn't in the castle for that particular prank since it happened on a Saturday morning, but she heard all about the following week. During breakfast that particular Saturday, several students started turning blue after consuming bacon. The select students remained blue until lunch on Sunday.

"So, what happened next?" Hyacinthe asked, curious about Ginny's first meeting and her Words.

"De– _He_ was already in the broom closet," Ginny explained, slipping a little. "When I bopped into him he said _'Sorry, this spot is taken. I'll share, but it's mine.'_ "

Hyacinthe nodded, noting Ginny's slip. That confirmed her suspicious, but she wouldn't comment. "What did you say?" she asked.

A smile crossed Ginny's face as she thought. "I said _'I didn't know anyone was here. I need to hide from Filch'_ ," she replied.

"Are you happy?" Hyacinthe asked, a serious tone in her voice.

Ginny nodded with a smile. "Very happy," she replied. "We're not ready to announce, but I wanted to tell someone."

The pair shared a smile before a panicked look crossed Ginny's face.

"Don't tell Bill!" she hissed.

Hyacinthe nodded, agreed to keep the secret until summer. While Hyacinthe didn't want to hide anything from her husband, this wasn't her secret to share.

 **...**

Following Ginny's secret confession, Hyacinthe learned Luna and Neville were soulmates. The young couple was happy to inform their closest friends, wanting to keep the knowledge private. Neither of them were overly popular in school and they liked their privacy. Once word got out, they're privacy would be gone – and they would have several new friends, all varying for their attention.

Knowing that some of her closest friends were in relationships with their soulmates got Hyacinthe thinking. This was an unusual occurrences among pure-bloods and in the wizarding world. While she was thrilled for her friends, Hyacinthe was curious if this was the start of a trend.

 **...**

Before Hyacinthe knew, she was sitting down for her OWLs. Some OWLs were simple and straight forward, like Potions and Charms, while others were complex, like Transfigurations. There was only one Hyacinthe found easy, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. By showing off her corporeal Patronus. All of the examiners had turned to watch Prongs as he pranced around.

When scheduling her OWLs, Hyacinthe had opted to take the Muggle Studies exam at Hermione's urging. That exam was _so ridiculously_ easy it wasn't worth thinking about. Hyacinthe had finished the exam in twenty minutes, tying with Hermione in their rush to finish.

In the end, Hyacinthe passed all of her OWLs, some with Outstanding and others with Acceptable.

 **...**

The summer passed quickly, between traveling with her family and visiting her friends. Hyacinthe knew Bill and Sirius were up together. There were several days one or both of them were out of the apartment. While both were busy, Bill with his job at Gringotts and Sirius being Lord Black, there was something else going on. Hyacinthe saw their secret looks and the shared smiles. For the time being, she was willing to let them have their secret.

Hyacinthe, Bill, and Sirius went to France with Hermione, her parents, and Viktor for two weeks. Bill and Sirius were eager to show Hyacinthe around. They visited Paris, and they saw all of the muggle sights before going to the magical section.

The magical section of Paris was called Ruelle de Voie. It was located a few blocks from the Eiffel Tower. Ruelle de Voie was similar to Diagon Alley with the magical window displays and the large crowd of people. After an afternoon of window shopping Ruelle de Voie, Bill took Hyacinthe to dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower.

When Hyacinthe, Bill, and Sirius left France, they returned to London. Sirius had several matters in court to oversee while Bill returned to work. Hyacinthe spent her days with her friends and visiting her in-laws.

In July, she helped Fred and George move into their new store in Diagon Alley. Thanks to vestments from Hyacinthe and Sirius, the twins had enough money to open Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes with fully stocked shelves and a small staff, ran by Remus Lupin, allowing Fred and George to dedicate their time to inventing.

August found Bill and Hyacinthe returning to Cairo, Egypt, for a week before traveling to Italy with Arthur and Molly. Since Arthur and Molly never took a honeymoon after their wedding, Bill and Charlie worked hard to earn the money to spend their parents on a small vacation. It was Ginny's idea for Bill and Hyacinthe to "invite" Arthur and Molly on vacation since the older couple would be unwilling to go themselves. With their parents out of the country, Charlie and Remus had the responsibility of taking care of Ron and Ginny.

 **...**

Like fifth year before it, sixth year went by quickly. One day, Hyacinthe was sitting down at the Gryffindor table with Katie and Hermione, deep in conversation about classes. The next, Hyacinthe was hugging Katie goodbye as her friend made plans to leave the country to play Quidditch in Iceland.

Since she passed her OWLs, Hyacinthe was taking a full schedule with Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. With her career ideas, Hyacinthe didn't see the point in taking Astronomy, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures.

Overall, the year had been a little boring, which Hyacinthe found to be a welcome change. She spent the year acting like a normal student: doing her homework, worrying about her grades, thinking about her future, hanging out with her friends, and playing Quidditch.

Unfortunately, not everything went well that year. Hyacinthe was forced to end her relationship with Ron. Sirius and Bill had been supportive in the decision and the process. Arthur and Molly understood the reasoning, and they tried to be supportive while maintaining a relationship with Ron.

 **...**

When the new issue of _Wizardry Gentlemen_ was released on Halloween, the cover featured a smiling and winking Ron Weasley. The magazine had the exclusive interview with Ron about his relationship with Hyacinthe.

In the article, Ron boasted about his sexual relationship with Hyacinthe. He called her bonding with Bill a cover because Hyacinthe was _his_. They were _secret_ soulmates. It was _so_ secret that no one else knew. It was dangerous. When Bill discovered their secret, he blackmailed Hyacinthe into claiming him as her soulmate and bonding with me. In fact, Sirius Black knew the truth, and he forced Hyacinthe to be with Bill because he hated Ron and he was jealous of their status as soulmates. He wanted Hyacinthe to be unhappy and miserable.

The article shared the truth of their love story – complete with Bill as the villain, Sirius as the disproving guardian, Hyacinthe as the gullible and selfless girl, and Ron as the dashing hero.

 **...**

The first of November found Sirius filing a large lawsuit against _Wizardry Gentlemen_ and filing for a restraining order on Ron Weasley. Arthur and Molly happily complied, even going as far as to suggest a gag order that would prevent Ron from talking and writing about Hyacinthe. They knew Ron had an unhealthy obsession with Hyacinthe.

 **...**

Summer vacation passed quickly. Sirius decided to move from his London apartment to Griffin's Landing Manor, a house he had built on an abandoned piece of Black property. Griffin's Landing was the new Black Manor. The original Black Manor had been destroyed in the Axis Powers' bombing off England during the Second World War, and Sirius' relatives hadn't bothered to rebuild.

Thinking about the future, Sirius wanted a large manor house built before Hyacinthe graduated from Hogwarts. With enough gold, the goblins of Gringotts were happy to get to work with Bill and Sirius overseeing the project. It took over two years to finish building and warding before Sirius felt it was ready to move into. The moving date was scheduled for the summer so Hyacinthe would be there.

For the time being, Hyacinthe and Bill kept separate quarters. Hyacinthe was living in the Heir Suit while Bill inhabited one of the guest suits. In fact, Bill was rarely allowed in Hyacinthe's rooms. Sirius had several wards and alarms cast on the door to alert Nala if Bill was within three feet of the door.

Giving their relationship, Hyacinthe didn't mind and Bill didn't complain, too much. There were times he wanted to make out with his wife. Their physical relationship hadn't processed much in the last six months. It went unsaid that the topic of sex would be discussed _after_ Hyacinthe graduated form Hogwarts. Despite being married for over a year and a half, they were no near ready to have sex.

 **...**

Seventh year was filled with studying. From the moment classes began in September, Hyacinthe found herself spending a majority of her time studying. Between classes and meals, she would join Hermione at a table in the library. Ever the organizer, Hermione created a studying schedule, starting with a review of first year material and moving onward.

Since Hermione was an excellent student and she was seventh year, she was permitted to leave the castle on weekends, as long as she returned in time for classes on Monday and her grades remained stellar. Hermione spent the weekends divided with Hyacinthe at Griffin's Landing, her parents at home, and seeing Viktor well he was on the road.

Outside of classes and Quidditch, Hyacinthe tried to spend as much time as possible with Bill and Sirius. Hyacinthe came to the realization that she loved her husband, and she couldn't imagine her life without him – and she had Sirius to thank for it.

Overall, the school year went quickly. Before Hyacinthe knew it, she was sitting down for her NEWTs exams with the other seventh years before being called back for her practicals. In the end, she passed her exams.

 **...**

After graduating Hogwarts, Hyacinthe turned her attention to her future – specifically, her career and her family. After receiving her NEWTs results, Hyacinthe had decided to apply for a few Masteries in Warning, Charms, and Defense. These were all areas that would benefit her in creating and protecting her book collection.

After a long conversation, Hyacinthe and Bill decided to start trying for children after her twentieth birthday in three years.

"I'll take some time off," Hyacinthe offered with a small smile. While she was eager to start her career, having a family was equally important. "Maybe a year or two."

"You should focus on your career," Bill declared. " _I'll_ take some time off." He shrugged with a smile. "Curse Breaking's rather dangerous."

Hyacinthe stared at her husband.

Bill blushed as his smile reduced in size. "My dream's to have a large family with my soulmate," he confessed, his voice quiet and his tone sheepish. "My family with you is the most important thing."

Hyacinthe turned her husband's smile as she threw her arms around. "Would you mind being Lord Potter then?"

Laughing, Bill pulled her close. "If that's what you want," he promised before pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

This fanfiction story is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are all related to a Halloween-themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Full-length - Eight chapters  
Prompts: Beads, candy corns, crystal balls, masks, and pumpkins.

* * *

 **The Halloween Collection of 2015  
** One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


End file.
